


Oh My! What a Disaster!

by HauntedAurora



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acid, Based on a nightmare, Blood and Gore, Haunted mansion, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedAurora/pseuds/HauntedAurora
Summary: Kiku and her friends get trapped in a mysterious place. While they were exploring, something happens to one of the friends. Oh my! What a disaster!





	Oh My! What a Disaster!

I woke up in a dark room with the Ken's Gang (Ken, Maddie, Stix, Lily, Eliza, Myst, me, and Dreamy). We couldn't get out, so we decided to explore the place using Ken's flashlight. Suddenly, we hear a noise from upstairs. We ran upstairs and Ken kicked the door open to see nothing. We went past the room, but before we could go anywhere, we hear Maddie screaming and the door slamming shut. We attempted to open the door but to no avail. After the screams were no more, Ken finally managed to kick the door off its hinges, but it wasn't a happy ending like in those fairytales. 

"Oh my! What a disaster!" Dreamy screams.

There was a puddle of acid on the floor beside Maddie's foot and her flesh was literally burning away. Ken walked over to Maddie, took her hand, and smeared her blood on his cheek while keeping his shocked expression. We were disturbed and confused. He then proceeded to smear more blood onto his face. 

"You're right Mamma...a disaster indeed," he says. Ken was coming for me next, but before he could, I woke up in my bed.

"...whoa...what a disaster..."

**Author's Note:**

> Ken's Gang is a youtube fandub channel. We do comics on many different fandoms. Please check us out! https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdDQ-oVuPIOX_09HqsGQCaw


End file.
